criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Electrify
The Electrify is the fifty-fifth fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the eleventh and last one in the Cultural Center district. Case Background After the mysterious letter arrived to the headquarters for Alan Smith, he finally decided to open it to see if it was actually connected to his wife and in fact it had been written by Elena herself 10 years ago, hours before her death. Nobody had sent it via mail, it was just a random stranger who saw it on the street and upon recalling that Alan Roger Smith was the Chief of Townville's police, he went to the nearest police station and left it there. In the letter, Elena explained her reason for suicide which more or less had been deduced by Alan some time ago after Albert Presto explained what she wanted to do with the timeshare. She killed herself out of guilt because she used Alan's savings for the birthday surprise but was cheated on and lost all of his husband's money. This was not the only interesting thing in the letter: she said that the fake Sammy Chapman who had fooled her, kept her office. Wherever Lindsey Vain was, it was most likely her who found the letter from Elena, so Octavius found a new lead and started investigating to find his best friend but reached another dead end and was at a loss. A few days later, a new murder investigation began. The musician Kate Lynn called the police to report a dead body and the corpse turned out to be Ned Forsa, the well-known sculptor and descendant of Townville's founder. Evan Day felt really curious about why the victim's workshop was under the Mayor's Information Protection Programme, and in fact the police got an answer later. Valentino Hay, the yoga case culprit (who was also Ned's apprentice), sent a fax to the HQ from the psychiatric institution, saying that the thing the mayor was hiding was in fact inside Ned's sculptures. The team rushed to the workshop to discover that Ned had been hiding drugs inside his sculptures all this time, and as that place was under the Mayor's protection programme, he became a suspect but refused to admit he was a part of it. Not only him, but it seemed that nobody from Ned's environment knew about the drug dealing issue. Later, Octavius checked Lindsey's e-mails to see if there were any other clues about the Wizard of Seas there, and found an e-mail they had sent her. This summed up with other previous clues to notice that the Wizard of Seas was no other than Bryan Stefode. Octavius took the team to his office to make them realize that it was in fact Elena's office, which was mentioned in her letter (the Wizard kept her office) and Lindsey was kidnapped and kept in the office's basement. Bryan was arrested and in fact confessed that the original Wizard was Paula, his first wife. She had cheated on him from her times as a fraudster as the Wizard of Seas, but unfortunately Bryan found out who she was. He forced her to stay with him so that he wouldn't send her to jail and she had no choice but to agree. She ended up pregnant (giving birth to Carolyn) and also married Bryan, who had fallen in love with her. She couldn't take that lifestyle anymore and hung herself from a rope, dying and leaving a suicide note that said all the money she'd earned as a fraudster should be given away. Bryan didn't do this and took her place as the new Wizard of Seas, cheating on more people and making more money. Judge Randy Pagosh sentenced him to 10 years in jail with no chance for parole and Lindsey returned to her normal life and resumed her job with the team the next day, saying that Bryan had been kind with her and also joking about the possibilty of her having developed the Stockholm syndrome. At the climax of the case, the killer was revealed to be Roger Ment, the CEO of Right Art and business rival of Artclan. He denied everything but after he was surrounded by all of the evidence he'd left behind, he apologized and admitted his crime. Judge Esteban Gonzalez said that even before he could explain his motives, he was sure that it was about money, because that's the most important thing in the Cultural Center. Roger said that it was sadly true and said that he felt betrayed when Ned left his company and ended up working for Artclan. He was given a sentence of 35 years in jail with a chance for parole in 20. Unforunately, the team had forgotten to ask why he and Ned had met in such an unusual place as the city's electricity ware plant. The day after the trial, Bryan Stefode called from jail and said that he wanted to meet the player. Octavius, who was now a detective because of his investigation to find Lindsey, said he'd go with the player to help. They found out that Ned and Roger had gone to the plant to find Paula Stefode's buried treasure, and the police recovered it. All that money was given away to the poor. Besides, Lindsey said that Bryan had told her she'd have to watch out if he ended up in jail. As he did end up in jail, Evan tried to make sure nothing happened to her by asking Carolyn to behave and she said she would. Later, the Chief informed the player about a new promotion, as the team would now be working in the Town Outskirts. Besides, the player got a letter from Blue Coasts, and it turned out to be from Gary Perkins. He said he had escaped to go there and investigate something "big". Once he was done, he would return to Townville and tell about it to the police. When Octavius was mentioning the promotion, he said that he'd heard the Chief say something about gangs as there was a neighborhood for poor people in the Town Outskirts. Daniel said that in fact, his mother had a relationship with someone who was very important among the Hades. He didn't say more about it because in that moment they found Evan and Lindsey kissing behind a door. Stats Victim *'Ned Forsa' (Found in an electricity plant with his clothes burnt.) Murder Weapon *'Electrocution' Killer *'Roger Ment' Suspects Kate Lynn (First discoverer) Suspect's profile: The suspect has a stun gun - The suspect uses liquid soap Suspect's appearance: - Bryan Stefode (Artclan CEO) Suspect's profile: The suspect has a stun gun - The suspect uses liquid soap Suspect's appearance: - Tiffany Granell (Victim's cousin) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses liquid soap Suspect's appearance: - Valentino Hay (Amateur sculptor) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: - Paul Waters (City mayor) Suspect's profile: The suspect has a stun gun - The suspect uses liquid soap Suspect's appearance: - Carolyn Stefode (Bryan's daughter) Suspect's profile: The suspect has a stun gun - The suspect uses liquid soap Suspect's appearance: - Steve Zasts (Psychiatric institution resident) Suspect's profile: The suspect has a stun gun - The suspect uses liquid soap Suspect's appearance: - Roger Ment (Right Art CEO) Suspect's profile: The suspect has a stun gun - The suspect uses liquid soap Suspect's profile: - Killer's profile *The killer has a stun gun *The killer uses liquid soap *The killer has brown eyes *The killer has brown hair *The killer is 6'00" tall. Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1:' Art in shock *Investigate Electricity ware plant (Clues: Victim's body, Jacket, Key) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Unknown substance (Result: Liquid soap) *Examine Jacket (Result: Salary receipt) *Tell Bryan Stefode about Ned's death *Examine Key tag (Result: Adress) *Investigate Sculptures workshop (Clues: Mailbox) *Examine Mailbox padlock (Result: Mailbox unlocked) *Analyze Ned's mail (6:00:00) *Have a chat with Tiffany Granell about the case *Take Kate Lynn's testimony *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) 'Chapter 2:' Behind the programme *Examine Signature (Result: Valentino Hay's signature) *Talk to Valentino Hay about the murder investigation *Investigate Workshop wall (Clues: Sculpture) *Examine Broken sculpture (Result: Drug baggies) *Analyze Drug baggies (3:00:00) *Confront Mayor Waters about his drug-dealing business *See how much Tiffany knows about his cousin's drugs *Investigate Tower #4 (Clues: Battery) *Examine Battery (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA (8:00:00) *Demand explanations from Kate Lynn *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) 'Chapter 3:' The fall of the Wizard *Get some info from Carolyn Stefode *Examine Trapdoor (Result: Open trapdoor) *Arrest Bryan Stefode *Investigate Electricity ware plant (Clues: Broken device) *Examine Broken device (Result: Tracking device) *Analyze Tracking device (12:00:00) *Question Steve Zasts about his presence at the murder scene *Investigate Bryan's loot (Clues: Carton pieces, Drawer) *Examine Carton pieces (Result: Stun gun package) *Examine Drawer (Result: Folder) *Analyze Folder (4:00:00) *Ask Roger about Ned's work with the two companies *Go to Chapter 4 (No stars) 'Chapter 4:' Justice time *Examine DNA sample (Result: Brown eyes gene) *Investigate Basement shelves (Clues: Greek sculpture, Helmet) *Examine Greek sculpture (Result: Note recovered) *Analyze Note (5:00:00) *Have a chat with the Mayor about the sculpture *Examine Helmet (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair (7:00:00) *Ask Roger about the helmet featured in Bryan's film *Investigate Tower #4 (Clues: Pile of grass, Surveillance camera) *Examine Pile of grass (Result: Piece of metal) *Analyze Piece of metal (9:00:00) *Examine Surveillance camera (Result: Information Protection Programme logo) *Analyze Surveillance footage (10:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Art Battles 11 (No stars) 'Art Battles 11 - The Treasure' *Make sure Carolyn doesn't avenge her father *Investigate Sculptures workshop (Clues: Plastic box) *Examine Plastic box (Result: Victim's will) *Analyze Victim's will (6:00:00) *Ask Valentino Hay about looking for the victim's will (Reward: Straitjacket, Sloppy makeup) *See what Bryan Stefode has to tell you *Investigate Workshop wall (Clues: Smartphone) *Analyze Ned's smartphone (6:00:00) *Investigate Electricity ware plant (Clues: Power lever) *Examine Electricity ware plant (Result: Treasure found) (Reward: 500 XP) *Investigate Basement shelves (Clues: Chest) *Examine Locked chest (Result: Open chest) (Reward: 2 burgers, Potato chips) *Investigate Next Case (No stars) Trivia *This case was originally going to feature Utah Krish as a suspect and not Carolyn Stefode. Category:Townville Category:All Fanmade Cases